shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira Inokuma
"You think being a shipwright's weak?! I'll show you what's weak, it's your will! I don't give a damn if your shipwright's weak! People aren't the same, we on Galley-La are a bunch of maniacs. You don't go talking trash on us and let us agree with you. You stupid idiot! Try telling that to my crew and maybe you'll see how much of a "Powder Puff" our crew is! " -Inokuma'' Akira '''Inokuma Akira', once a low ranking worker in the Galley-la company. After suffering a major beat down during CP9's attempted assasination of Iceburg gave Akira the drive to become stronger and follow Frankky's footsteps. He began training a joining the Franky family's daily routine of beating down hooligans and capturing Pirates. He didn't do it for the money, he did for the sake of getting stronger. After 3 months of training, Akira met Draco D. Drautic and his crew which consists of three other guys. Akira saw them effortlessly beat down a pirate with a bounty of 29,000,000. Drautic and his crew didn't have any ship to spare so they were looking for a shipwright. Akira approached them and told them he used to work in Galley-La. Drautic was overjoyed and instantly invited Akira to join and make them their own ship. The ship was done but it looked like a merchant ship, to avoid attention. The ship was eventually destroyed and they were forced to hijack a marine battle ship, it got destroyed again. But Drautic gathered enough money to buy Adam Wood and ordered Akira to build him their ship, Akira build the ship with great determination and in only 3 week, he managed to build Drautic his ship. Drautic was in tears and called it "Dreadful". Much to Akira's dismay. Appearance "Hey, easy with the face... If this goes down, the ladies will too! Seriously, fixing ships and getting chicks is what I want. So don't go punching me in the face!" -Inokuma Akira Akira appears as a teenager with brown spiky hair, wearing a simple T-shirt, shorts, knee-length socks and elbow-length, open-fingered gloves with chains attached at the wrists. As part of Galley-La, he wears a customized uniform, complete with a bag full of tools. His eyes have feline characteristics, a trait . He wears t-shirt with a vest that is sleeveless. He also seems to wear dress shirt with a vest when he is first introduce. After two years, Akira has now a thing for fur jackets. He also wore a dog tag he found during his stay at Thriller bark. Personality He is normally a gentle, caring person who believes firmly in his ideals. When provoked sufficiently, he becomes extremely menacing. Other than that Akira is a fun person to be with, he enjoys singing, dancing and most of all... Meeting women! He enjoys fixing and creating all kinds of machinery, be it used for war or used in everyday life. Akira loves to shoot and create special kinds of bullets and mass producing them. Akira is a self proclaimed "Ladies Man", supporting it by getting a girlfriend in every Island they visit. Abilities and Powers Akira doesn't posses enough physical power to be a threat to the stronger people in the seas, but when equipped with a rifle and in a long range from the enemy, Akira can be both deadly and annoying. His skill with a rifle is second only to his skill with picking women up and making them feel "Good". Akira is still dangerous when unarmed, the months he spent in Water 7 beating up thugs and the punches and kicks he received when fighting the Demon Organisation made him very Durable. He can accept any kind of physical punishment, but if it's time to go, Akira will surrender. Akira's role in the crew is that of the marksman, and also a jack-of-all-trades craftsman. Akira Also creates weapons in order to help boosting the defense of "Dreadful". Construction and Engineering Expertise Because of his experience in working in Galley-La company, Akira is an experience shipwright. He can build a ship made of Adam wood all by himself. He is considered a prodigy in ship making and his path of piracy hasn't hindered his talents in being a shipwright. Being considered a genius, Akira is capable of making weapons and other things that can be used for destruction or in their ship. During his time in Vegapunk's lab, he found some blueprints about specialized guns and other contraptions that are deemed too "risky" for the world government. Weapons Akira is a master gunslinger and is proficient at using a wide array of guns, he prefers to using his customized and heavily modified Long Rifle "A thousand miles". He carries around a wide array of bullets but with the same deadly damage. He will resort to using rocks or anything throwable to keep his opponents away. Haki Akira is fairly capable user of Haki he has showed the ability to apply this in battle. Busoshoku Haki When Akira fires his gun, everytime his bullet hits the land a large crater is created. Showing how deadly his mastery of this Haki is. Kenbunshoku Haki Akira can predict his enemy's movement and also has a 3 minute view from the future. Category:Dreaded Pirates Category:Shipwright Category:Male Category:Gunner Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User